The present invention relates to a wedge connection for detachably connecting a plurality of support elements to one another in general, and more particularly to a connecting arrangement to be used for connecting the horizontal ties to the uprights of scaffoldings, storage racks, shelvings and similar structures.
There are already known support elements which are so constructed that they can be connected by means of a wedge connection. However, these conventional wedge connections are possessed of an important disadvantage in that rosettes, brackets, lugs, perforated plates or similar connectors must be permanently connected to the uprights, for instance, by welding. The welding of these connecting elements to the uprights of the scaffolding is quite disadvantageous, particularly inasmuch as it is rather expensive, both in terms of material and labor. The labor expenditure is especially important inasmuch as the welding must be performed by highly qualified personnel. A further drawback of these conventional connecting arrangements is that the above-mentioned connecting elements which are welded to the uprights substantially increase the overall weight of the respective uprights. The manufacturing cost and the weight of the upright increases with the increasing number of the connecting elements which are welded to the respective upright. In order to keep the above-mentioned parameters within acceptable limits, the above-mentioned connecting arrangements are provided only at relatively large distances of 50 centimeters or more, as considered in the longitudinal direction of the upright. A still further disadvantage of the use of the connecting elements which are welded to the uprights is that these connecting elements extend radially outwardly beyond the periphery of the tubular upright proper, so that the finished uprights are very bulky, that is, they require a substantial amount of time both during the transportation and during the storage thereof. In addition thereto, the connecting elements of different uprights are likely to engage one another during the storage or transportation so that it is impossible, for instance, to withdraw the relatively long uprights from a storage location or from a truck in the longitudinal direction of the respective upright. Rather, each individual upright must be lifted upwardly before it can be displaced longitudinally thereof. Even under these circumstances, it is very difficult if not impossible to absolutely avoid engagement of the various connecting elements of the different uprights with one another during the longitudinal withdrawal of the respective upright. All of these factors significantly detract from the utility, convenience and speed of handling of the support elements which are to be used to erect a scaffolding or the like. These disadvantages are especially pronounced when the conventional connecting arrangements are used on the constituent elements of a scaffolding inasmuch as the scaffolding is to be frequently erected, dismantled, transported to a different location or stored at a storage facility.